Percy and Annabeth: A hard life as a demigod
by Funfunfun151515
Summary: Sorry, guys... I'm not working on this story anymore!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth walked into Percy's cabin, with her mind set to ^FREAK^. She stopped. Percy was zipping up his suitcase, a lone sock halfway out. He got it stuck in the zip.

"Need some help, Seaweed Brain? Looks like you have a problem." Annabeth whispered in his ear. He jumped and scowled.

"NO! There. Got it, see? Ok. So I can drive to Kansas, and you can drive the rest of the way to Camp Jupiter." Percy pulled her by her waist and kissed her soft, glowing neck. She soon felt his red, plush lips tugging on hers. His hands traveled to her...well, under her back. Oh, the pull made her back tingle. His tongue flicked her bottom lip, she succumbed to him and fell on her knees. After a few body-pressing moments, they were in the car with the windows down.

 _ **Fifteen doughnut boxes and twenty candy bars later...**_

"Last bathroom break, I promise." Annabeth begged. Percy sighed. Annabeth shifted her hips uncomfortably, and parked the car. BAM went the car door, slam went the car door. She opened the door and ran past the freezer. Then...well, she did her stuff. As she threw away the paper towel, she felt something heavy bang against her head. Then, black.

She woke up to a warm kiss and ropes restraining her to a...bed? She opened her eyes, and there lay a blond-haired blue-eyed mortal. Annabeth panicked. She tried to struggle. It didn't work. She felt for a kink in the rope, no use. The ropes were iron. They were cold in comparison to the guy that was on top of her. He noticed her, and sat up.

"Well, hello. Now, I am sorry, but I have to put this gag on you while I talk. I am Jon. And I am part of a club of...well, single guys. And some girls. We work in taking young, beautiful women and playing with them. We are not ashamed, because we feel that every young girl should get the pleasurable feeling...

" Mmmph!" Annabeth shouted indignantly. Jon ripped off the gag and planted one on her. He was so filled with passion, that Annabeth was disgusted. And worse, some guy had a gun trained on her. So she had to give a response. Hating herself, she tugged hard on his bottom lip. He moaned. Annabeth was glad that she was clothed. Then, suddenly, Jon left. A man came in and sat on the bed, holding a knife to her heart. She broke a sweat. How could she escape? A single tear rolled to the side of her face.

"Welcome! You can stay here until Ricky comes! Oh, he is MUCH more straightforward." The guy grit his teeth, not one bit relaxing his grip on the knife. Meanwhile in Olympus, Athena was taking a bath, as Aphrodite burst in, infuriated and covering her eyes.

"A kidnapper is messing up Annabeth and Percy's relationship! You HAVE to help. I LOVE their story!" She screamed. Athena jumped into her towel, with a face contorted with rage.


	2. Chapter 2: SAVING!

Annabeth woke up. Her hair was a mess. She again struggled against the bonds that held her to her bed. Jon was back. He straddled her. His lips touched hers. Annabeth, used to this, tugged. She pressed. She even let her arms become a flurry of movement.

"That's right, dirty girl. You just be my slave. Where you belong." Jon ran his finger up and down her neck. Shiver. Shake. Then, it was over. A new guy came in. She studied him. He had black hair, pale skin...his face! Before Jon had left, he had gagged her, so she tried to cry out, beg him to free her, but she couldn't.

"Hi...wait. Annabeth?" He sat up, her hair untangling from his hand. "What-what are you-? God, this changes everything. How am I going to keep you silent after I free you? Ok. Annabeth, I hold a power over you. I could kill you. I really could. From the other side of the planet. So you are going to keep quiet. And now that I have you...i don't need to come here anymore. Agree?" Nico offered. He cut off the gag.

"Y...ye...yes." Annabeth sobbed. Nico looked ashamed. She collapsed, shaking, body heaving.

"I am sorry, Annabeth, I really am. I...I know that...Ok, here's the truth. Children of Hades, not Pluto, have darkness. This is how I channel it. I don't kill like some from the past. So...let's go find Percy." Nico's breath hitched. he cut the ropes that bound her. As she stood up, he shivered. It really was cold. He saw that she was wearing the shortest skirt and a really short shirt...really short. And showy. And her lips were red. He stood closer and closer. She took a deep breath and kissed him. His mind exploded, her lips were so warm. He clutched to her. Then, he smacked her.

"My naughty girl." He whispered. Then, arm wrapped around hers, they disappeared into the shadows.

"Percy! Wake up!" Annabeth cried. He sat up and gingerly patted his head.

"What...happened?" Percy asked. His sea-green eyes blinked multiple times.

"You...you're shrouded in darkness. Nico?" Percy inquired. Nico gave Annabeth one last squeeze on the butt. Annabeth ran towards Percy. Her body practically glued itself to his. She wrapped her arms around him. He went on red-alert. Sitting straight up, he checked the date on the clock barely visible from the car window.

"What happened. TELL ME. NOW." Percy kissed her. She felt a tear of hers slip in.

"Please. Don-don't make me talk about it. I-I..." Annabeth cut off, crying hysterically. Nico stood there awkwardly.

"Nico, do you want to join us on the car ride to Camp Jupiter?" Percy asked. Annabeth's eyes widened. What would he say?


End file.
